custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nurnius
Nurnius is a Fe-Matoran, the Head Guard of the Tower of Light, and the Official Smith of the Toa Junctus. He is one of the protagonist of BIONICLE : Redemption. Early life Creation and Mata Nui Approximatively 100 000 years ago, the Great Beings created the Matorans from Protodermis pools around the Universe. As one of the first Fe-Matoran to ever come to existence, Nurnius greatly helped in the creation of Mata Nui, which, at the time, he didn't know he was building. After the work was done, he was sent to the Tren krom Peninsula, and from there, explored the world. The Explorer Discovering all the marvels of Aqua Magna on his path, Nurnius quickly gained great knowledge in survival and in self-defense. Being a natural smith, he forged, in the wilds, his arm-mounted Protosteel Sword, a solid piece of equipement that saved his life many times. Nurnius improved very sensitive survival senses as tracking, smelling, bare hands-fighting, camouflage techniques and cooking skills. Also, he gained knowledge of ancient temples and monuments built to three unknown spirits. Guessing about their dark natures, Nurnius needed to know the language written on the walls, and so, investigated. The Seeker Needing to know the ancient language written on the dark monuments, Nurnius built a team of an archeologist and a researcher from Metru-Nui to come and help him. Reaching the monuments however, something odd happened : one of the statues of the monument disappeared, but its writtings remained. It took several months to the scholars to pierce the secret of the language. After teaching it to Nurnius, they began translating the writtings. It told of an ancient legend, telling of three correcting spirits in the Universe : Ciu corrected the errors in space, Diu corrected the errors in time, and Ziu corrected the errors of destiny. The two Matoran of Metru-Nui decided to transcribe the legend into one of their book, to not forget about it. Nurnius learned that day that there was a "higher power" than the Great Beings indeed, because all three were modified in something much more sinister than they were before, and that they were imprisonned for that reason ... Nurnius grimly learned that it was the three real spirits that were encased in the stone. If one of the statues was not here, it meant that one of the Correctors was beggining his dark mission ... The Order of Mata Nui After what he learned, Nurnius went to the only place really wanting to defend the Matoran Universe from external forces : the Order of Mata Nui which, at the time, was based in Daxia. Nurnius there not only met Miscris and Jevla, but also learned of the dark entity that attacked them on the Northern Island. Nurnius, Jevla and Miscris finally got an audience with the Order's Master Helryx herself. When she acknowledged the gravity of the threat, she reassured them, telling them that the situation will be under control after a bit of time. She made Jevla and Miscris go, but not Nurnius. She gave him a mission : she needed a new Order, one which would try to stop Ziu, and discover who is behind its moves. The Order of Fate During the Reign of Shadow and afterward, Nurnius went across the whole Universe, recruiting members for his newly created Order of Fate. As their number grew, the organization began to disappear from Order's of Mata Nui eyes, and supposed members of the Order of Fate even robbed the Daxian Library's remnants of knowledge over Ziu, the secret organization, and its members' files. Even Nurnius disappeared from the face of Spherus Magna. However, it is known that he reappeared approximately a thousand years after the death of the Great Spirit Mata Nui, in Junctus Prime. He quickly rose in the Guard's ranks, mastering it finally. The few that, like Helryx, still know that there is a Secret Order, wonders what they could do isolated in the North ... Recent events This section, along many others, will be updated with a few other articles. Stay patient! Physical attributes Nurnius is a Matoran, but he almost has the strenght of a Toa due to his past of survival and the fact that he is Fe-Matoran. He also is incredibly resistant to fatigue and pain. Nurnius is approximately a meter high. His armor's colors are grey and silver. Psychological attributes Nurnius is before everything else, a warrior. Having trained for centuries at the "Art of War", as he calls it, Nurnius is a true master of military stategies and warfares. However, few knows that he is also a cunning and intelligent man, that often use manipulation and his appearance to achieve his Order's objectives. Tools and equipement Nurnius wears a powerless version of the Kanohi Avokhii, the Mask of Light. even if he become a toa, this Mask would not give him special power over Light. Nurnius is armed with his old Protosteel sword, a weapon of excellent craftmanship that earned him the right to be official Smith in Junctus Prime. He also use his Claw-Shield to protect himself from harm and deliver painful blows to his enemies. Trivia *The Toa Junctus and the population of Junctus Prime are unaware of Nurnius' allegiance to his Order of Fate. What Nurnius plans to do with them is unknown. *Nurnius is ChaoSpaceMar's favorite Matoran he built. Gallery Nurnius1.JPG|Nurnius at ease Nurnius2.JPG|Nurnius in combat